Legend of the Galactic Heroes
, also known as , is a series of science fiction novels written by Yoshiki Tanaka. In humanity's distant future, two interstellar states - the monarchic Galactic Empire and the democratic Free Planets Alliance - are embroiled in a never-ending war. The story focuses on the exploits of rivals Reinhard von Müsel and Yang Wen Li as they rise to power and fame in the Galactic Empire and the Free Planets Alliance. An anime adaptation of the novels, produced by Kitty Films and animated for the most part by Artland and Magic Bus, ran from 1988 to 2000. There is also a manga based on the novels, with art by Katsumi Michihara. In addition, there are several video game adaptations with the most recent release in 2008 being a real-time strategy game. None of this content has been officially released in the English language. However, fan translations of the anime to English are available. Plot The story is staged in the distant future within our own Milky Way Galaxy, approximately in the late 36th century. A portion of the galaxy is filled with terraformed worlds inhabited by interstellar traveling human beings. For 150 years two mighty space powers have intermittently warred with each other: the Galactic Empire and the Free Planets Alliance. Within the Galactic Empire, based on mid 19th century Prussia, an ambitious military genius, Reinhard von Müsel, later conferred Reinhard von Lohengramm, is rising to power. He is driven by the desire to free his sister Annerose, who was taken by the Kaiser as a concubine. Later, he wants not only to end the corrupt Goldenbaum dynasty but also to defeat the Free Planets Alliance and to unify the whole galaxy under his rule. In the Free Planets Alliance Star Fleet is another genius, Yang Wen Li. He originally aspired to become a historian through a military academy, and joined the tactical division only out of need for tuition money. He was rapidly promoted to an admiral because he demonstrated excellence in military strategy in a number of decisive battles and conflicts. He becomes the archrival of Reinhard, though they highly respect one another. Unlike Reinhard he is better known for his underdog victories and accomplishments in overcoming seemingly impossible odds and mitigating casualties and damages due to military operations. As a historian, Yang often predicts the motives behind his enemies and narrates the rich history of his world and comments on it. One of his famous quotes is: "There are few wars between good and evil; most are between one good and another good." Besides the two main heroes, the story is full of vivid characters and intricate politics. All types of characters, from high nobility, admirals and politicians, to common soldiers and farmers, are interwoven into the story. The story frequently switches away from the main heroes to the Unknown Soldier fighting for his life on the battlefield. There is a third neutral power nominally attached to the Galactic Empire called the Phezzan Dominion, a planet-state (city-state on a galactic scale) which trades with both warring powers. There is also a Terraism cult, which claims that humans should go back to Earth, gaining popularity throughout the galaxy. Throughout the story executive political figures of Phezzan in concert with the upper-hierarchy of the Terraism cult orchestrate a number of conspiracies to shift the tide of the galactic war so that it may favor their objectives. Novels Legend of Galactic Heroes (Japanese: 銀河英雄伝説, Ginga Eiyū Densetsu), sometimes referred to as 'Heldensagen von Kosmosinsel' (in incorrect German, translating to "heroic tales of cosmic islands"), is a series of ten science-fiction novels written by Tanaka Yoshiki, as well as a number of other, shorter stories set in the same universe. It won the Seiun Award for "Best Novel of the Year" in 1989. Adaptations Anime is the first animated adaptation of Yoshiki Tanaka's Legend of Galactic Heroes series of novels. It was originally released in Japan on 6 February 1988. The film serves as a prequel to the main OVA series that followed only months later, and chronicles the first encounter — in combat — between Reinhard von Müsel (who later adopted the Lohengramm name) and Yang Wen-li, the two primary protagonists of the LOGH series. Legend of the Galactic Heroes (銀河英雄伝説, Ginga Eiyū Densetsu, also known by German title Heldensagen vom Kosmosinsel which is written on the official logo, and sometimes abbreviated as LOTGH) is the second and longest-running animated adaptation of Tanaka Yoshiki's Legend of Galactic Heroes series of novels. The series was released in direct home-video installments during four separate periods between December 1988 and March 1997. The OVA comprises 110 episodes, which together total more than 2800 minutes of animation. It was later shown on television and has seen multiple releases on both DVD and Blu-ray formats. is the third animated adaptation of Yoshiki Tanaka's Legend of Galactic Heroes series of novels. It was originally released in Japan in October 1992 (released in cinemas in December). Its art style is notable in that it follows the art style of the manga rather than the other animated works. Its ending theme song is "Futari Mita Yume ~Two of Us~", performed and composed by Hiroyuki Matsuda, written by Gorou Matsui and arranged by David Campbell. is the fourth animated adaptation of Yoshiki Tanaka's Legend of Galactic Heroes series of novels. It was originally released in Japan on 18 December 1993. It expands upon the events covered in the first two episodes of the 1988 OVA series. Legend of the Galactic Heroes Gaiden is the fifth animated adaptation (counting films) of Yoshiki Tanaka's Legend of Galactic Heroes series of novels. The series was originally released in Japan between February 1998 and July 2000. It served as a prequel to the main series. The Gaiden Series 1 (Japanese: 銀河英雄伝説 外伝1), released in February 1998, is the first animated adaptation of the Legend of Galactic Heroes Gaiden, or side stories, series of novels, consisting of adaptations of the short stories Silver-White Valley, Dreams of the Morning, Songs of the Night, Dishonour and the novel A Hundred Billion Stars, a Hundred Billion Lights. The Gaiden Series 2 (Japanese: 銀河英雄伝説 外伝2), released between December 1999 and July 2000, is the second animated adaptation of the side stories from the Legend of Galactic Heroes series of novels, consisting of the adaptations of the novels Spiral Labyrinth and part of Star Crusher (adapted as The Third Battle of Tiamat), as well as the original stories The Mutineer, The Duellist and The Retriever. On 02-12-2014 the latest stage production of Tanaka Yoshiki's space opera novel series Legend of the Galactic Heroes opened on Wednesday, and it ended with an announcement of a new anime adaptation. Tanaka's secretary Adachi Hirofumi confirmed the news, and relayed the producer's comments that the new anime is not a remake of the earlier anime, but another anime adaptation of the original novels with a new staff. Manga The manga edition is authored by Katsumi Michihara, and is derived from the first two volumes of the original-novel. This manga story is faithful to the original, possibly more faithful than the anime. However, there are some changes that could be considered major, e.g. the gender of several characters is changed. Akira Kasahara cooperated in drawing mechanics. Musical The series has been adapted as a musical by the all female performance troupe Takarazuka Revue. External links * Ginga Eiyuu Densetsu Official Website - Official site of anime version * Nekomatagi Club - Official site of Katsumi Michihara, author of manga version Category:Legend of the Galactic Heroes